yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
BRAVING!
"BRAVING!" ( ！, Bureibingu) is the second Japanese opening theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL series, performed by KANAN. It debuted on October 10, 2011, and aired during episodes 26 to 49. It was replaced in episode 50 by "Soul Drive". KANAN is a popular NicoNicoDouga singer, and this song was released as her debut single. Changes * Episode 26 - Featured many of Yuma and Shark's monsters. * Episode 27 - Showed several different pictures of "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". * Episode 28 - Aired several "Number" monsters. * Episode 29 - Showed several different pictures of "Number C39: Utopia Ray". * Episode 33 - Trey's and Quinton's faces are no longer obscured. * Episode 41 - Kite's palm with a piece of caramel is no longer obscured. * Episode 45 - Showed several different pictures of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and Anna Kaboom is replaced by Nelson Andrews. * Episode 46 - Nelson Andrews is replaced by Anna Kaboom. * Episode 49 - "Galaxy-Eyes" battling against "Utopia Ray". Recording Credits * Performed by: KANAN * Lyrics by: KANAN * Composed by: su-kei * Arranged by: su-kei * Record Label: Marvelous AQL Videos TV Version Lyrics (TV Size) Japanese= づいて を ばした へと く に がるこの の を た と は にあるなんて らないよ り って しても つからない と の に ちているのかな らの なら まってもいない へ く れ ちそうな も になる に び していこう づいて のいていく を む に えない から を し す よりも い に けて け がるよ さと って ちあがる さを つける に かけがえのない と に がるこの の を た |-| Romaji= Chikazuite te o nobashita ashita e to tsuzuku hikari ashimoto ni hirogaru kono sekai no yume o mita Yume to kibou wa doko ni aru nante shiranai yo Hashiri mawatte sagashitemo mitsukaranai shinjitsu to uso no hazama ni ochite iru no ka na bokura no monogatari nara hajimattemo inai Ashita e tsuzuku kuzureochi sou na michi mo yowaki naru mae ni tobidashite ikou Chikazuite too no ite iku shinjitsu o tsukamu tame ni mienai mirai kara kibou o sagashidasu dare yori mo katai kokoro mi ni tsukete kakeagaru yo yowasa to tatakatte kachiagaru tsuyosa o Mitsukeru tame ni kakegae no nai nakama to Ashimoto ni hirogaru kono sekai no asu o mita |-| English= Your approaching hand reached out towards tomorrow with a following light My pace quickened, and I saw this world's dream How can anyone say for sure where dreams and hopes can be found Running around in circles, searching for the undiscovered? How can the valley between lies and truth be crumbling away When our story hasn't even begun? The path that leads towards tomorrow is collapsing So let's take off before it becomes too unstable Take that approaching escape so that we can seize the truth We'll find the hope from that unseen future Our hearts are steadier than anyone's We fight with our weaknesses struggling through the fight and winning with our strengths I will find it with my irreplaceable comrades My pace quickened, and I saw this world's tomorrow |-| Lyrics (Full Version) Kanji= づいて を ばした へと く に がるこの の を た と は にあるなんて らないよ り って しても つからない と の に ちているのかな らの なら まってもいない へ く れ ちそうな も になる に び していこう づいて のいていく　 を む に えない から を し す よりも い 　 に けて け がるよ さと って ちあがる さを つける に かけがえのない と に がるこの の を た ち まったり、 り り したりと れそうになる を えながら がりから る を し てるように らの から つけたい りきりだと っていた なんて を る の でしかない し べて み った のない なもの も って も り す さを さとして げていた を いた が を かした もう げないよ かけがえのない が えてくれるから、この を きていく じたいと うだけ が ればいいなと うだけで もしない なんて もう にもいない、 を りたいから。 づいて のいていく　 を む に えない から を し す よりも い 　 に けて け がるよ さと って ちあがる さを よりも い い よりも ち ける さの にある の さを つける に かけがえのない と に がるこの の を た |-| Romaji= Chikazuite te o nobashita ashita e to tsuzuku hikari ashimoto ni hirogaru kono sekai no yume wo mita Yume to kibou wa doko ni aru nante shiranai yo Hashiri mawatte sagashitemo mitsukaranai shinjitsu to uso no hazama ni ochite iru no ka na bokura no monogatari nara hajimattemo inai Ashita e tsuzuku kuzureochi sou na michi mo yowaki naru mae ni tobidashite ikou Chikazuite tou no te iku shinjitsu wo tsukamu tame ni mienai mirai kara kibou o sagashidasu dare yori mo katai kokoro mi ni tsukete kakeagaru yo yowasa to tatakatte kachiagaru tsuyosa wo Mitsukeru tame ni kakegai no nai nakama to Ashimoto ni hirogaru kono sekai no asu wo mita Tachidomattari furikaeri koukai shitari to oresou ni naru kokoro o kakaenagara kuragari kara hikaru ishio sagashiateru you ni bokura no monogatari kara akashi mitsuketai Hitori-kiri da to omotto ta kako nante asu o tsukuru tame no michi de shika nai Sashinobete tsukamitotta katachi no nai taisetsu na mono nando mo ushinatte nando mo torimodosu osanasa o yowasa to shite nigete ita boku jishin wo tsuranuita kotoba ga kokoro o ugokashita mou nigenai kakegae no nai nakama ga sasaete kureru kara kono sekai o ikite yuku Shinjitai to negau dake ashita ga kureba ii na to omou dake de nani mo shinai jibun nante mou doko ni mo inai, shinjitsu o shiritai kara Chikazuite too no ite iku shinjitsu o tsukamu tame ni mienai mirai kara kibou o sagashidasu dare yori mo katai kokoro mi ni tsukete kakeagaru yo yowasa to tatakatte kachiagaru tsuyosa o Dare yori mo tsuyoi omoi dare yori mo mochitsuzukeru morosa no ura ni aru hontou no tsuyosa o mitsukeru tame ni kakegae no nai nakama to ashimoto ni hirogaru kono sekai no asu o mita |-| Character appearances * Trey * Quattro * Quinton * Anna Kaboom * Astral * Bronk Stone * Caswell Francis * Cathy Katherine * Charlie McCay * Dextra * Dr. Faker * Flip Turner * Nistro * Hart Tenjo * Haru Tsukumo * Tombo Tillbitty * Striker * Kari Tsukumo * Kite Tenjo * Lillybot * Mr. Heartland * Nelson Andrews (Episode 45) * Shark * Summer * Jen * Cody Callus * Cameron Clix * Tori Meadows * Vetrix * Yuma Tsukumo Duel Monsters Monster appearances * Achacha Archer * Acorno * Baby Tiragon * Big Jaws * Black Ray Lancer * Dododo Warrior * Gagaga Girl * Gagaga Magician * Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Ganbara Knight * Goblindbergh * Gogogo Golem * Kagetokage * Kurivolt * Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Number 10: Illumiknight (Episode 28) * Number 11: Big Eye (Episode 28) * Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja (Episode 28) * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon (Episode 28) * Number 20: Giga-Brilliant (Episode 28) * Number 32: Shark Drake * Number 34: Terror-Byte (Episode 28) * Number 39: Utopia * Number 61: Volcasaurus (Episode 28) * Number 83: Galaxy Queen (Episode 28) * Number C39: Utopia Ray * Pinecono * Stinging Swordsman * Submersible Carrier Aero Shark * Zubaba Knight Card appearances * Arcana Force 0 - The Fool * Arcana Force VI - The Emperor * Arcana Force XIV - Temperance * Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon * Armed Dragon LV10 * Armed Dragon LV7 * Baby Tiragon * Black Ray Lancer * Call of the Haunted * Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise * Elemental Hero Burstinatrix * Elemental Hero Clayman * Elemental Hero Neos * Elemental Hero Sparkman * Gagaga Magician * Grenosaurus * Infernal Incinerator * Just Desserts * Kagetokage * Leviair the Sea Dragon * Macro Cosmos * Mr. Volcano * Number 20: Giga-Brilliant * Number 32: Shark Drake * Number 34: Terror-Byte * Number 39: Utopia * Number 56: Gold Rat * Number 61: Volcasaurus * Reaper of the Cards * Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World * Super Crashbug * Twin Tail Cat Lady * Wind-Up Zenmaister * Winged Kuriboh * Zure, Knight of Dark World Single The single containing and named after BRAVING! was released November 2, 2011, and contains the following tracks: * BRAVING! * Birthday * BRAVING! (instrumental) * Birthday (instrumental) Trivia * According to Satoshi Kuwabara, the scene where Shark walks in the rain symbolize his inner state. * The faces of Trey and Quinton are unrevealed, except for Quattro because of his early debut, is similar to the shadow silhouettes of "Meklord Emperors", in FREEDOM, as only the shadowy figure of "Meklord Emperor Wisel" is unveiled, and they're both the middle person of their groups. However, from Episode 33 onwards, none of the Vetrix Family is unrevealed, due to the fact that they all appeared in episode 33. However, in Take a Chance, their faces are revealed in the Season 2 dub. Category:Songs Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL songs